Find a way
by Dearx
Summary: what does the future hold for the lovers that wasnt meant to be? who will decide their fate? where they meant to be together? to what lenghts will Itachi do to be with the one he loves?itahina drabble [completed]
1. Chapter 1

Find the way

Song by: Mika Nakashima

Fic by: Dearx

_Why do you, with your small hands,_

_Try to carry all these wounds on your back?_

_It isn't for any one person's sake; please don't lose sight of that_

_Why am I, while hesitating,_

_Unable to escape?_

_What I hope for is the sun, the sun to light the way…_

He comes for her night after night, visiting her. Waiting patiently as everyone departed into sleep land. Forcing his lust and need to see her under tamed control. Yet, a man can only do so much when another has captured his heart. This was true even for The Uchiha Itachi.

He held her tightly, afraid to let go. Not wanting to let go. His lips hungrily trailed down her neck and to the exposed porcelain skin of hers. He couldn't control himself any longer. He knew he was about to go crazy by just the sight of her.

Through gasped moans she spoke. "Not…not here…Itachi-sama…please…stop" with a little shove he stopped and looked at her baffled. Her white eyes reflected pain and tears. Itachi stared back into her eyes. As innocent as they look beneath it all were unshed tears. Pain and loneliness underneath. He was baffled as to what to do.

"Hinata…" he gently raised her chin to face him. Tears just shed through her eyes as she had buried herself into his cloak. Soaking it with her tears, yet. He didn't mind. "Hinata…what's wrong?.." he couldn't bare to watch her like this. Especially not knowing what to do to correct this issue.

"Why…why must we hide what we have? Why do we have to hide it?" she cried out through her sobs and hiccups. "Why can't I go with you? Why must I wait here waiting patiently? Waiting like a little good wife? Why!" this time she was turning hysterical. With every word she spoke, its as if needles were piercing his heart.

"Hinata…please understand that all this is for your safety. I would rather have you stay here where I know there will be people to take care of you than leaving you with the akatsuki." He looked down at her tiny frame, which continued to shake. "I would rather be there than here" she whispered. Itachi was finally starting to get annoyed. Yet he controlled his annoyance nonetheless. Perfectly masking his emotions. Its true. Why has he hesitated on taking her away? Taking her away from it all and running off into the sun set? What? And why?…

In all honesty, it could not be helped that Itachi was indeed a wanted S-Class criminal while Hinata was a caged bird. Caged by the restraints of her clans rules. No matter how much you look at it. Both are not exactly as free as they wish they were…

_Find the way_

_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands cant quite reach_

_We depend on only our resounding love_

_Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light_

_You'll find the way_

It was hard to maintain a relationship that continued to hide in secrecy. Night after night Hinata was forced to run and find him and wait for him to come and seek her out. Like wise was it with Itachi. Both live their lives separately. Living a lie.

It was all a lie anyway…

_Giving an answer surely isn't everything_

_I'll be patient, it's all right, and so are you..._

"Hinata…I'm sorry for everything…I will find a way to set you free…" was all that he could say. Nothing more. Nothing less. He gave her a squeezed hug and the lovers shared another kiss. This time, it didn't felt awkward. She didn't pull away and neither did he.

The dawn's sky was soon rising. The night was giving way to day and soon the lovers must depart. _"Pack your things my love. Say goodbye to everything and everyone and tomorrow night…before dawn. Wait for me where no one lies. Wait for me at the graves of those I loved. And there. I will show you the way to your freedom. No. Our freedom._

…_Our love is what will save us." _With that, Itachi turned his back with a smirk and departed back to the safety of the Akatsuki headquarters and Hinata back into the comforts of her bed…for the last time…

"_We will rebuild our clans…together…together with our resounding love we will find the way…" _

_Find the way_

_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach_

_We depend on only our resounding love_

_Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light_

_Find the way_

_Even without words, even without wings to fly on_

_As long as we stand our ground in the wind_

_At the end of the path we've traveled we finally saw the light..._

_You'll find the way_

The night gave way to dawn and dawn gave way to dust. Dust turned into night. And so, there she waited. At the graves of the ones he had loved. She sat solemnly waited patiently for his return. Waiting patiently…it was always like this…but. Not anymore. He has promised to come back for her and so she waited. She will continue to wait.

And came he did. He was dressed in his usual attire. Black clothing, which blended him perfectly with the night. 'Strange…' Hinata thought. She had half expected him to appear dressed in his Akatsuki cloak and yet now, he has come without it. The faint smell of blood shifted to her nose as his hands dove into his pockets.

"tadaima…Hinata." He smiled as he gazed into the eyes of his wife. Now, they will truly be together. And nothing nor no one would stop that.

"Okaeri nasai" she gave him a faint smile.

He offered her his hand and both departed into the night. Not a word from them ever since…


	2. Chapter 2

Find a way – epilogue

By: Dearx

Song by: Mika Nakashima

_Find the way_

_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach_

_We depend on only our resounding love_

_Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light_

_Find the way_

_Even without words, even without wings to fly on_

_As long as we stand our ground in the wind_

_At the end of the path we've traveled we finally saw the light..._

You'll find the way 

_There was no word from the couple. No trace of their existence._

_No trace from the missing nin. No trace of the Hyuuga heiress._

_Hyuuga Hinata was announced then as a missing nin._

_A traitor of the village_

_And an accomplice to the murder of the Hyuugas_

_Uchiha Itachi left the akatsuki _

_That night…Konoha's most noble clans have died. _

_The Hyuugas were no more._

_And with them. The secrets of the byakugen died. _

_They were massacred just like the Uchihas_

_Leaving both their heirs alive_

_With no one else to lead the clan…_

_Uchiha Itachi made one mistake…_

_The mistake of proudly leaving his brand as the murderer of not one_

_But two of Konoha's clans…_

_Two strangers wander the plains of konoha with a new found freedom and life_

_A life to live to their own accord. _

_A life with no rules_

_No clans_

_Just freedom._

_These two will unite Konoha's most noble clan and rebuild it as an even stronger one under one marriage._

_Under one family._

End

Author rambles: fic dedicated to the person who demanded this to be posted coughyouknowwhoyouarecough

Anyways, I didn't plan on uploading this fic since I wrote this out of sheer boredom in class yesterday and today. But my friend demanded it to be uploaded xX and so it is. Hope you liked it. I wasn't too happy with the outcome. Boredom fries my brain XDDD into nothingness…

In all honesty, I didn't like the outcome of the fic (I am rarely satisfied with what I write nowadays) but I guess when I find time I will rewrite this.

Yes yes, Itachi killed the Hyuugas setting hinata free and so off! The lovers go! XD


End file.
